fictional_militaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Structure of the United Earth Army
The structure of the United Earth Ground Forces is complex and can be interpreted in different ways. Operational unit structure Operational unit hierarchy Ground Forces structures are usually organized from largest to smallest. *Theatre: These units that act as military districts for individual planets or moons. The personnel size of this unit can depend on how many units are located on the planet or moon, it can be brigade-sized or multiple armies. A theatre is designated by the name of a planet or moon. Usually commanded by a general. *Districts: These units cover regions or continents. Like theatres, the personnel size of this unit can depend on how many units are in the region. A district is designated by the name of the region. Usually commanded by a general. *Field Army: The largest unit in the Ground Forces. It is of 5 to 6 division consists and a headquarters command company. The personnel size of this unit consists of 100,000 to 200,000 soldiers. Commanded by a lieutenant general. *Division: Made up of 3 infantry brigades, 1 armoured brigade, 1 artillery group, 1 logistics and support brigade, 1 military intelligence brigade and a headquarters command company. Commanded by a major general and supported by a command sergeant major. 20,000 to 33,000 soldiers. *Brigade: Made up of 6 battalions and one headquarters command company. Commanded by a brigadier general or a colonel and supported by a command sergeant major. Consists of 3,600 to soldiers 5,400 soldiers. *Regiment: Made up of 4 battalions or squadrons. They are mostly used to organize battalions. Consists of 2,400 to 3,600 soldiers. *Artillery Group: Madeo up of 1 field artillery battalions, 1 air defence battalion, and a headquarters command company. Commanded by a colonel and supported by a battery sergeant major: Consists of 1,200 to 1,800 soldiers. *Battalion (or squadron): Made up of 3 to 5 companies, troops or batteries and a battalion headquarters. Commanded by a major or lieutenant colonel and supported by a regimental sergeant major. Consists of 600 to 900 soldiers. *Company (troop or battery): Designated A to C (plus a headquarters or support companies/troops/batteries). Made up a platoon headquarters and 5 platoons. Commanded by a captain and supported by a company/troop/battery sergeant major. Consists of 150 soldiers. *Platoon: Composed of a 7-man platoon command team and 2 squads. Commanded by a 1st lieutenant and supported by a platoon sergeant (senior sergeant, first sergeant, or sergeant major). Consists of 25 soldiers. *Squad: Composed of two teams and is led by a staff sergeant or colour sergeant. 9 soldiers. *Fireteam: The smallest unit in the Ground Forces. It consists of a team leader (usually a sergeant or corporal), a rifleman, a grenadier, and an automatic rifleman. A sniper team consists of a sniper, a spotter and security. Consists of 4 soldiers while a sniper team consists of 2 soldiers. Unit organization Brigade organization * Infantry Brigade ** Brigade Headquarters Command Company ** 3 mechanized infantry battalions ** 2 motorized infantry battalions ** 1 airborne battalion * Armoured Brigade ** Brigade Headquarters Command Company ** 3 tank battalions ** 2 cavalry battalions ** 1 anti-tank battalion * Airborne Brigade ** Brigade Headquarters Command Company ** 4 air assault battalions ** 1 paratrooper battalion ** 1 pathfinder battalion * Aviation Brigade ** 3 attack squadrons ** 1 aerial recon squadron ** 2 transport squadrons * Logistics and Support Brigade ** Brigade Headquarters Command Company ** 2 logistics battalions ** 1 engineer battalion ** 1 medical squadron ** 1 signal battalion ** 1 aviation and transport battalion * Military Intelligence Brigade ** Brigade Headquarters Command Company ** 2 radio-electronic battalions ** 2 recon battalions ** 1 ISTAR battalion ** 1 SIGNT battalion Notable operation units See more: Organizational structure of the United Earth Ground Forces Armies First Army Thirty-Fourth Army Fifty-Sixth Army Eight-First Army One-Hundred and Third Army